


Lumpy's Itchy Nose

by sarahgirl1998



Series: HTF sneezefics [19]
Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Comedy, Feathers & Featherplay, Gen, Humor, Lumpy from Happy Tree Friends Sneezes, Male Sneezing, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: This was a short story I wrote in French, then translated into English.





	Lumpy's Itchy Nose

"Ah... AH--" Lumpy inhaled, and then sneezed loudly. "AH-CHOOOOOOOOOO!"

He sniffled and rubbed his sensitive nose on a finger. For some reason, his nose felt extremely itchy, but he didn't know why. He assumed it was from his allergies, but he felt like he was getting sick.

His nose twitched again, and his nostrils flared up. Another sneeze was on the way.

"Ah, aaaah, aaaaaahhhhh..." Lumpy inhaled as he put a finger under his nostrils, trying to stop the sneeze. No effect. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

"Ugh..." Lumpy rubbed his nose on his finger, got out his box of tissues, took a tissue and blew his nose. He then sniffled repeatedly as he wiped his nose on the tissue. 

"Maybe if I go outside for a while, I'll feel better," he thought. 

He stepped out of his house for a few minutes. It was a nice day, but Lumpy could still feel his nose itching. 

He sniffed a few times, trying to calm his itchy nose. But it seemed like everything was bothering his poor nose. He tried to ignore the itching, thinking it would go away on its own. But unfortunately, it got worse when a feather landed directly on his nose. It really tickled, a lot, and a sneeze came on.

"Aaaah, aaaaaahhhhhh..." Lumpy inhaled, tilting his head back. His nose twitched, his nostrils flared, and then he sneezed. "AAAAAHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

When he sneezed, a small amount of mucus came out of his nostrils. He sniffled constantly, rubbing his red nose on his finger. He returned to his house, got another tissue and blew his nose again. He sighed as he wiped his nose.

"I might need to go see my doctor."


End file.
